


Hidden Feelings

by immortalje



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Crossover Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny calls an old friend and finds something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: a little bit of jerking each other off at the end  
> AN: Not beta read and English isn't my first language

Danny was sitting motionlessly on his couch, the phone cradled in his hand. He needed help and he remembered his best friend from summer camp telling him to call him any time. Only it had been years since they had talked. Well, not really if you counted the work related calls a couple of months ago.

Would his need for help really be welcomed?

After a while he moved and dialled the number. Holding the phone to his ear he waited for his friend to answer.

"Speedle." When Danny heard the familiar voice, he released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"Tim, it's me Danny," Danny said in a shaky voice.

Before he could further explain himself, Speed said, "Whatever you need, you know I'm here for you."

"I... I'm broken. Sonny Sassone mentioned that he knows me and he directly hinted that I was a Tanglewood Boy. And now I sorta shot a cop. Well not really, IAB cleared me in so far that I shot wild and someone else killed him. And Mac doesn't trust me any more," Danny explained in a rush.

Tim's voice finally broke through to Danny after a while. "Calm down. Take some vacation time and come down to Miami. Maybe a little space will help."

"You don't mind?" Danny asked, unsure if he really was welcome.

He could hear Tim smiling as he said, "No I don't. In fact, it'll be nice seeing you again."

 

Not needing to be told twice, Danny immediately went to Mac's office the next day and requested some time off. Followed by that he booked a flight ticket for the very same day and called Tim to let him know when he would arrive. The rest of the day was spent packing and by early evening he was sitting on the plane to Miami. He started getting nervous when the plane started descending. He was starting to wonder again if he really wouldn't be a bother.

He quickly got his bags and when he left the arrival area, he looked around. It didn't take long for him to spot Tim Speedle.

"Hope you mind, that I planned our evening already. I though we could drop your bags off and then do a tour through Miami with my bike," Tim said with a grin.

Danny nodded in relief and said, "Would be great."

Tim took some of his bags and together they headed to the line of cabs.

"Still don't think much of cars?" Danny asked amused.

Tim shook his head, grinning, and said "No. I'm perfectly happy with my bike and whenever I take a plane I'm using the cab anyway."

"Sounds plausible," Danny agreed.

 

An hour later, Danny things had been dropped of and the two of them sped through Miami on Speed's yellow Ducati.

Danny was surprised when they stopped at an out of the way beach. He could feel the nervousness of his friend. Was something going on he had missed? Together they sat down on the beach and watched the sunset.

After a while, Tim broke the silence and said, "Do you know how sexy your voice is over the phone?"

Danny was shocked at this. He had never known that his friend was interested in him. When he turned to look at Speed, he saw that the dark haired man was looking away.

"I... No one ever told me that," Danny said, feeling the blush rise on his cheek.

Now Speed turned around and said, "You don't mind that I like your voice?"

"It's a surprise. the implications, but I don't mind," Danny answered.

Speed looked him directly in the eye when he asked, "How about when I tell you that I had a crush on you since forever?"

"I'd wonder why I had been so blind all these years," Danny said, leaning closer.

He didn't know whom of them initiated the kiss, but it was slow and sensual, a getting to know the other. When they broke it, they both looked at each other before diving back in. This time the kiss was full of passion, a battle for control that ended with both of them rolling around in the sand.

He didn't know how it happened, but suddenly Tim had wrapped his hand around his cock and was jerking him of while rubbing his own aching member against Danny's leg.

Everything was over in a couple of minutes and when Danny had calmed down again, he asked, "We going home now? It's getting cold and dark."

"I have a nice bed at home," Speed suggested while sitting up.

Danny grinned and said, "I like that thought."

Together they got up and returned to Speed's bike, both already hard for the night to come.

**THE END**


End file.
